This invention relates in general to means for spray deposition of dense coatings of molten metal to surfaces and in particular to means for applying coatings of metal from sprays of fine metal droplets that are derived directly from a melt, which are sprayable in a cool supersonic gas stream of narrow width, and which are rapidly cooled without impacting a surface if metal powder is desired.